Friendly Benefits
by Melamin Larien
Summary: Updated Chapter 11 added hope you like, Please Review good or bad anything you can do to help, Love square Luna, Harry, Ron, and Cho. Luna learns problems with Friendly Benefits!
1. Kidnapped

Luna walked out of her midnight astronomy class by herself. Astronomy at Hogwarts was always held in the highest tower in the castle. Luna walked down the long, quiet, winding staircase alone. You're wondering why alone right? Well Luna, or Loony Luan as she was known to the school, had very few friends. Even though she was entering her 5th year as a Ravenclaw. Luna's closest friends were Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the one she liked the most Harry Potter; the one she had a crush on. Walking off the last step, singing to herself and fumbling with her books, she walked down the dimly lit, quiet, corridor. Step after step down the lowly corridor, and word after word during her long song. She didn't hear the footsteps, coming closer and faster towards her. 


	2. Who are You?

The next thing Luna knew she was on her back blindfolded and bound. She could hear someone, sounded almost familiar but she couldn't tell. She opened her mouth to say something but it was quickly taped shut, she then passed out. Well at least she thought she did but in all reality she was hit on the head with the end of a very thick book. Luna heard nothing more. When Luna awoke she was in a strange chamber. The chamber was dark, painted with dark blue that seemed to change from blue to black and then back again. It was an old fashioned looking room with furniture that appeared to date back Medieval times. The bed she lay in was covered with vibrant red linens with white edges. "Ah, finally you awake," Said a voice which hid behind a dark cloak that hid the persons face.  
  
"W-who; who are you?" Said Luna, her voice trembling, one because she was scared and two because she was freezing. She felt bare, well of course she was her clothes were gone; she was bare, but covered by the think blanket on the bed. "And why am I naked?"  
  
"Who I am I cannot tell and why you are naked, well I do know that reason but I can't exclaim that to you at this moment", said the stranger.  
  
"Well why the hell not?!" exclaimed Luna now getting pissed that any person who kidnapped her would steal her clothes, would not have the common dignity to tell her why they stole her clothing. "Simply because if I were to tell you that it would ruin the surprise", politely answered the stranger who's voice had changed from what before she thought to be a man, but was now wandering if it's was a woman.  
  
"What surprise? By who? For what about and where the HELL are my clothes!" shouted Luna, she was really mad now.  
  
"Calm down, calm down Luna it will all come in time. You will not want or need your clothing when the surprise reveals its self." said the voice quite suave.  
  
"What do you mean by calm down, or won't or need my clothes?" said Luna a little calmer but still questionable.  
  
"You'll see", said the stranger who stood up and walked to the door and opened it. In walked a tall figure in a green cloak, behind the new figure followed the most unexpected person Luna could have imagined. 


	3. How could you Who is this?

Luna wondered to herself how she could. How dare she scare me like that? What has she got planned for me? Who is the green cloaked figure? "Hey yeah, Luna. Scared you, didn't I, but I tell you it is going to be well worth it!"  
  
"How could you do that to me, Hermione? I thought you were my friend, and who is this green cloaked figure?", exclaimed Luna, somewhat angry and confused.  
  
"Now see here Luna I can' tell you who it is, I can't just ruin the real surprise for you ok!", said Hermione quietly chuckling to herself. "Hey, I'm going to go, so um you can get on with it, ah yeah, bye!", Hermione said to the cloaked figure as she ran out of the room. Luna stared up at the cloaked figure.  
  
The figure leaned its head back so that when his head was right side up it revealed his handsome face. 


	4. You but Why?

Luna was amazed to see who it was," Harry! Wha-What's this all about? Why have I been stripped of my belongings?"  
  
"You are so beautiful", Harry began. "Luna I care about you, you must know this by now."  
  
"I didn't, I knew I fancied you but I had no idea you loved me," said Luna almost glowing perpetually.  
  
"Love? I never said anything about love. I care about you, that is all. I love Cho, I always have." he paused to see Luna's features displease themselves; she looked so sad, and yet so beautiful. He had no idea; her chest was so full, so supple. Her skin was so pale, so innocent. How he longed to look at her forever; but he didn't love her, he loved Cho, or did he?  
  
"Well then why am I here if you don't love me? And why am I unclothed if you don't love me? I hate you!" said Luna who burst into tears after she said that. Harry rushed to her side and sat down on the bed and her.  
  
"Don't cry maybe I do love you." Exclaimed Harry half heartedly. But Luna thought he was serious and looked up and kissed him. At first, Harry didn't comply, but then he responded even more passionately then Luna had expected. As Harry was kissing Luna he thought to himself, 'Cho doesn't kiss me like this, she doesn't do anything. Perhaps Luna and I could have some fun. I don't want to lose Cho but Cho would never find out what we did or do. We could defiantly have some fun.' 


	5. Friends with Benefits

Luna and Harry kissed for a long while then Harry started exploring parts of Luna's body. At first he ran his fingers thorough her soft dirty- blonde hair, then he let pass his hands down her neck, followed by his lips which touched everyone of Luna's sweet spots on her neck. Luna squeaked when Harry bit her on her neck, but then moaned gently when he licked it back to composure, almost pleasure.  
  
Harry moved to Luna's already begotten breasts and began to make soft, quick, in tune circles around both her nipples. Luna arched her back in pleasure. Luna could feel Harry's already aroused member pushing into her stomach. Luna reached down with her hands and grabbed the rim of the green cloak, and pulled it up over Harry's head revealing his chiseled body. Though still thin Harry had a muscular build. Harry looked down at Luna who was running her fingers up and down his tight stomach. Luna's hands inched closer and closer to the rim of Harry's boxers, as she did so chills ran up and down Harry's spin. She grabbed his boxers, and with a little help from Harry, she got them off revealing Harry completely. Luna couldn't complain. Luna reached down further and grabbed Harry's member. She began to stroke it gently, Harry's eyes rolled back into his head, "Oh, oh Luna! He moaned." Luna slowed her motions so that Harry opened his eyes slightly. "Why'd you stop?" Harry asked Luna, who just started belatedly up at him. Harry got the notion and slid two of his fingers into Luna; in and out, one after another, Luna moaned and moaned as Luna began to peek Harry stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop?" said Luna out of breath. All Harry did was look down at himself, then to Luna's lower half, then to Luna. She got the message and nodded in agreement.  
  
As soon as Luna did this it was free reign for Harry. He slowly entered her, but when he was halfway in Luna lifted her pelvis so he was all the way in her. Harry started pumping in and out slow at first then got progressively faster with time as Luna's moans got faster and faster and more heated and loud. Luna rolled over on top of Harry as he grabbed the back of her thighs to support her, Luna and Harry's moans became in sync, as Luna reached her peek so did Harry they both ended with a loud unison screaming of each others names.  
  
"Oh, Harry!"  
  
"Oh, Luna!"  
  
Luna collapsed on top of Harry listening to his heart beat feeling it in her, they were breathing in unison. Harry bent down and kissed Luna on the forehead. Harry had never experienced such a rush; such a compassionate thing before, every time he and Cho had sex Cho would end up crying over Cedric. Harry always felt not good enough, like Cho thought Cedric was better, but he loved her so. He didn't love Luna; she was a good bed partner, but he didn't love her.  
  
Luna looked up at Harry "I love you so, so very much." said Luna meaning it completely.  
  
"I don't know Luna," complied Harry, "I don't think I love you."  
  
"What do you mean you don't think you love me?" said Luna angrily, "You and I just made passionate love and you don't think you love me?"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't call it passionate love", said Harry doubtfully.  
  
"Well then what the hell would you call it?" said Luna standing up and finding her clothes on the chair across the room and starting to get dressed. "Huh? What would you call it? Fucking your brains out?! Huh? What the hell, Harry what am I to you? A quick lay!? A French whore!? Well I'm neither I thought you cared."  
  
Harry stood up at this and found his boxers then his fiery green cloak and dressed. Luna was still struggling with her robes when Harry walked up behind her and held her hands. Luna struggled to get away so she could get fully dressed. (She was only in her blue and green thong and bra) "Harry if you don't let go of me at this instant I am going to scream and wake everyone in the castle up, they'll think you raped me and you will be severely punished."  
  
"Luna, my dearest," whispered Harry in Luna's ear, "it takes two to tango."  
  
"Who gives a rat's arse how many people it takes to tango! If you don't let go at this instant I will tell someone you did rape me!" said Luna who was growing severely angry.  
  
"Now, now Luna," exclaimed Harry who was still quietly talking in her ear," I have a proposition to make."  
  
"I don't care if you have a proposition or not, just let me go," said Luna in a snake like tune.  
  
"Now, now just hear me out, ok just hear me out."  
  
"Fine!" exclaimed Luna through gritted teeth "just as long as you loosen your grip, you're hurting me."  
  
"I'm sorry." exclaimed Harry who really didn't want to hurt Luna, and loosened his grip quite a bit. "My proposition is thus: though I do not love you, I do enjoy your company and I do care about you a great deal. Therefore, I purpose we shall have our relations if you know what I mean, but keep it completely secret. I purpose at first meeting once a week then as we learn of more places to go that are secret, our meetings will slowly progress."  
  
"So what are you saying? That we don't go out, just meet in private to have sex?" exclaimed Luna, who was confused by Harry's openness about this touchy subject.  
  
"Precisely, I purpose we become, well to tell the truth, a friend with benefits is what I'm talking about exactly." exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Friends with benefits? Friends who have fun together but have no loving feelings," exclaimed Luna.  
  
"Exactly, so what do you think?" Harry asked. Luna stood there quietly thinking to herself,  
  
"Um, ok. But you have to promise me that this will not affect our friendship. I value yours and mine friendship."  
  
"I promise!" exclaimed Harry who let go of Luna's wrists, and let her finish getting dressed. When Luna was done Harry turned Luna around and kissed her softly on the cheek. 


	6. The Tale of Two Lovers Tragic and Romant...

--------- =character place change but I will return to that!  
  
Two weeks went by no one at Hogwarts had any notion what Harry and Luna were doing. Hermione knew about the first time but not of all the other times that followed. Since there secrecy had increased the times they met increased to two times a week. More time passed and they were up to meeting five times a week. Two months past and Luna was feeling something more toward Harry. Harry on the other hand wanted to start a bit more open things. He was enjoying himself.  
  
Luna was walking up from a most un-enjoyable potions class when someone grabbed he wrists and pulled her into a side class room that was empty. "Ahh" Luna began to scream buy a hand cupped over her mouth. So she stopped screaming and looked up at her captor. Luna licked his hand.  
  
"Oye, Luna why the hell did you do that for" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Why did I do that, well why did you scare the piss out of me? Huh?" Luna said looking into the eyes she loved so much. Luna and Ron had been going out for about two weeks now. They hadn't told anybody yet because they didn't want there friends to be mad. Well actually Ron wanted to tell people about their relationship it was just Luna. Luna didn't want to tell Harry because well she didn't want Ron to find out about her and him. Friends with Benefits. She didn't want to tell Hermione because she knew that Hermione liked Ron a lot. And she didn't want to tell Ginny because Ginny would tell Hermione, Harry, and possibly the rest of the school.  
  
"I'm sorry love I just wanted a little time with you. To talk." Exclaimed Ron who looked puzzled about something. Luna leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
  
"What's the matter?" Luna asked between kisses, that she was trailing down his neck.  
  
"It's just, well I just, uh ah never mind." Exclaimed Ron who was starting to get nervous. What was Luna doing but whatever it was he liked it! He obliged her to continue.  
  
"Are you sure its nothing?" exclaimed Luna who was starting to undo the buckle that held his school robes on him.  
  
"I'm sure." Said Ron who was getting into it now.  
  
------------------------------------ - -----  
  
While this was going on, on the grounds something else was happening. Harry and Cho walked hand in hand beside the lake with the Giant Squid swimming placidly on the surface. "Harry" Cho asked "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"What, oh, nothing, nothing at all" exclaimed Harry who was barely paying attention. He was thinking about what he and Luna were going to do that evening. He was going to inquire something fun.  
  
"Do you know what I'm thinking?" whispered Cho in Harry's ear, sending chills down his spine.  
  
"No" said Harry quizzically.  
  
"I'm thinking of you and me making sweet love, in the Prefects Bathroom right now." Cho exclaimed leaning over and kissing him hard right on the lips. Harry felt her passion towards him. He knew he wanted her. So he kissed her back wildly and passionately.  
  
"Why-don't-we-go-to-the-Quid-ditch-loc-ker-ro-om?" said Harry who went back to kissing madly. Harry tore down Cho's neck so she had a chance to answer.  
  
"Th-at-wou-ld-be- gre-at" exclaimed Cho. Who grabbed Harry's hand and ran toward the Quidditch stadium. Once inside the locker rooms, that were deserted for the fact that Quidditch training hadn't started yet. Cho pushed Harry up against the lockers while she took off his school robes leaving him in his boxers. Harry after this turned the tables so Cho's back was against the lockers now. And he unfastened Cho's brooch which allowed her robes to fall loosely to the floor. At this Harry's hands explored Cho's exquisite body. Harry knew all of Cho's sweet spots, behind her neck, between her breasts, and her ear lobes. One by one he caressed each, spending the most time on her sternum.  
  
After this Cho returned the favor, she ran her fingers down his back, making his hair stand on end. Then she traced her hands to his front and reached in his shorts and grabbed around him. She looked up at his face. Which was wide eyed and open mouthed. She let go of his already aroused member and he knew at that moment it was time. He ripped off her underwear as did she to him, and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
He picked her up and placed her on him. Cho screamed for both pain and pleasure. She had never done it this way before. Cho wrapped her legs around him to support herself. Then Harry pushed up and down, in and out of her, time after time. Cho was encrusted with pleasure. She was moaning, louder than she had ever moaned before, almost to the point of screaming. Harry was thrusting and powerfully coming to his peek, as was Cho. As Cho's moans got faster Harry thrusted faster. Soon Cho was screaming she had come to her climax, so had Harry. When this happened Harry collapsed, his knees had given out.  
  
Cho lay on top of him covered in sweat. Harry thought to himself. This is the first time since me and Cho started dating that we were able to have sex without Cho crying. Harry was enjoying lying there, listening to Cho's heart beat and feeling it around him. When Cho broke the sweet silence with some thing he would have cared not to hear.  
  
"Your much better then Cerdic" she exclaimed. "He always came too soon. But I'd have to say that you're less equipped than he was. Far more pleasurable though." At this Harry rolled Cho off him and stood up. He found his clothing. "Harry, owe, why did you do that for?" Exclaimed Cho in a childish voice.  
  
"Why the Fuck do you think I did it all you ever talk about is Cerdic, this Cerdic that! My god can't you get over him?" Harry exclaimed louder than usual. "Can't we just fuck without you criticizing me, God, I Bloody Quit!" Harry said this then he ran out of the locker rooms toward the front doors.  
  
The moon was shinning brightly in the sky. Cho tried to follow but she had to get dressed first. By the time she came out of the locker rooms. Harry was almost to the doors. She just stood there in the in the pale moon light, with the splish, splash of the Squid in the background, with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
------------------------------------- -----  
  
Ron helped Luna undo his buckle. Then Ron just pulled Luna's robes off her body. Ron stood back and admired her. He liked what he saw as did she. Ron got back close and because Luna wanted to please him she got on her knees and pulled down his boxer-briefs, revealing more than she thought. She looked up at him and opened her mouth she was able to fit all of him in her mouth. When she did this Ron about fell to his knees. Luna barely ran her teeth against him almost sending him over the edge. In Luna didn't stop he was going to cum into her mouth and he didn't want that.  
  
Ron was able to moan "Luna please I want to be in you." Luna stopped and Ron flipped Luna so her back was facing his chest, he was in her. Ron knew Luna was no where near peeking so as he thrusted in and out of here, he took his fingers and massaged her clit. Luna was practically screaming. The whole room was spinning. Then when she hit her high she saw nothing but white and pleasure zoomed threw her body.  
  
Soon the room cleared and she was lying on Ron. Ron was breathing loudly and so was she. "Oh, Ron that, that that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life." And that was the honest to god truth. Harry never made her mind go blank he never made the room spin. He never did anything actually.  
  
"Mine too, I love you so, so very much, Luna." Ron said with more meaning and feeling than Luna could have ever wished.  
  
"I love you, too" exclaimed Luna meaning it completely. Ron and Luna lay there for a while. Then at about 1:30 am Luna got up and put her clothes on, fixed her hair. She really did love him. Both Ron and Luna walked out of the side room hand in hand. Ron kissed Luna good night. Then he headed up to Griffindor tower. He thought Luna was going to the Ravenclaw common room, so he let her go.  
  
Though she was actually heading to the Prefects Bathroom. Harry and hers scheduled meeting place for that evening. 


	7. The Pain Within

This Chapters shorter than the last but it gives vital info with the conclusion of this chapter that will conclude the second stanza to my story (first stanza= chapters 1-5, second stanza= Chapters 6 and 7)  
  
Luna quietly walked into the Prefects Bathroom. Luna knew she was quite early so she got undressed, she filled the tub with water and soap. Once the tub was full she slid into it. Luna lay there on the inside of the tub thinking to herself. I really think I do love Ron. But how do I tell Harry without him flipping out on me? Luna thought about this predicament for a while. Then when it was about 2:00am Luna dunked her head under water and swam to the other side. But little did Luna know that someone had walked in when she was under water. When Luna got to the other side, she kept her eyes closed because she had soap in them. So Luna dunked her head under the water. So Luna got a big breath of air and went under water. She opened her eyes.  
  
A dark shadow was moving around the bath. She thought it to be one of the ghosts so she shrugged it off. She got out of the tub and found a towel. She was clearing the soap from her eyes and face when somebody came up behind her and pinned her against the wall. Luna tried to scream but the towel muffled her sound.  
  
"Hi Luna, its me what have you been doing" asked the voice who pulled Luna's head away from the wall so she could answer.  
  
"Harry, owe, what are you doing. I haven't been doing anything but taking a bath. Why?" Luna exclaimed when she finished Harry turned her around so she was facing him.  
  
"There is that better are you. Ok now." Harry exclaimed he sounded demented, estranged, He was frightening Luna. He moved closer.  
  
"Harry, wait, stop, I don't want to" that's all Luna got in before Harry moved in for the kill. He was kissing madly now. Luna had a chance to exclaim "Harry, No, Stop! Leave me alone!" But Harry persisted. Luna Tried with all her might to get Harry to stop. But Harry just took her hands held them against the wall. "Harry, Get Off Me!" Luna said before kicking him Right Square in the balls.  
  
"Oh!" Harry Lurched in pain. When Luna did this Harry had let go of her so she went to run along the side of the tub; but because she had taken a bath there was water all over the floor. When Harry noticed this he knew that if he didn't go after her, His rep would be ruined. So as Luna was about halfway down the side, she was going slow so as not to fall, He ran after her causing her to run faster. But as soon as Luna did this she ran over a puddle slipping and falling.  
  
She hit her head on the ground knocking herself out momentarily. When she came to in about 30 seconds, Harry was standing over her. "Tut, tut, tut. You've been a bad girl, time for your punishment." Harry took off his clothes, and got on top of Luna. Luna squirmed and wormed and tried to get away.  
  
"Harry, you get off me right now!" But he wouldn't he grabbed both of Luna's wrists and pined her to the floor. "Harry, NO, stop it!" Luna screamed as Harry persisted with kissing and licking her.  
  
"I'll show you who is better Cho, Me Harry Potter. Not Cerdic. Not anybody!" he was delusional he thought Luna was Cho. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Harry screamed before he purged her begotten land.  
  
"NOOO!" Luna yelled when Harry entered her. Too hard. Too Fast. He was hurting her. He was bruising her. He didn't know it was her. He was RAPING her.  
  
In and out he moved from Luna's body. Scream after scream and squirm after squirm. Luna tried to get him to stop but it was no use. He was Ruthless. Soon Luna quit trying to get him off her. The pain was too much for her to handle. With one final Grunt from Harry he was done. He got himself out of her and ran from the bathroom.  
  
Luna lay there for hours, but what seemed like days. Bleeding. He had hurt her. She lay there wanting to die. She sang softly to herself.  
  
"Strummin my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Tellin my whole life  
With his song  
Killing me  
With his song"  
  
Luna sang herself to sleep. Lying their on the floor of the Prefects Bathroom. Waiting for light to come.  
  
I know I know shock right well I'll have you know that's only half the story pleas review me what you think is going to happen in the next two stanzas!  
  
Thanks and Love  
Kaitlyn or Meleth Larien  
(Love Larien-elvish name) 


	8. The Morning After

A/N: hey everyone sorry its taken so long to update I've had the 8th chapter written for the longest time I just haven't been able to type it up and add it on! Sorry! Also, I hope to continue adding chapters simultaneously through out the summer! I have two things I must confess to my readers! 1st the reason I haven't been updating is because I forgot my plot line but I believe I have remembered it and I hope I end it to your liking and the 2nd one is thanks to you all mainly Flaming Tsunami for being forceful and reminding me that I do have fans that would like to find out what else is going to happen! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 8!!!!  
  
When the light came it almost seemed too late. Luna still naked and bleeding lay on the floor barely asleep curled up in a ball. Her hair still astray, some of it clinging to her body, some of it lying in clumps on the floor around her.  
  
Hermione always got up at the crack of dawn to take her regular bathes, and to try and fix her hair so it would be to her liking. She sat up in her four poster bed and sighed, "Another day, another way to find out what to do today." She smiled to herself "Ha, I crack myself up." She opened her curtains, grabbed herself a towel, then she went over to her trunk "Huh, what to wear, what to wear... Ah, Ha," she exclaimed, when she found a lovely light blue turtle neck and her favorite pair of faded jeans. Hermione tiptoed to the door and so as not to wake any of her room mates, she opened the door just enough for her to get out, once outside the room she shut the door with a little "click."  
  
It was about 5:00 in the morning when she finished walking down the stairs in her night gown. Hermione quietly walked to the back of the portrait and was about to push it open when she heard a snore in the background. At this she swiveled on her feet till she saw the culprit on the snore. It was Harry fast asleep on the couch. Hermione not wanting to wake him just let him sleep. She opened the portrait of the fat lady and stepped out into the deserted hall way.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor and up two sets of stairs, repeating every word of Chapter 12, in her charms book to study for her test later on that morning. Finally she reached the portrait and said the password when she first stepped inside the bathroom, she didn't notice anything strange, and she turned around and shut the portrait; and pronounced "and thus finishes the twelfth chapter in advanced Charms. I am so good." Hermione walked into the main part of the bathroom. She about had a hear attack.  
  
She dropped all of her things and went running toward the side of the tub where a girl lay. Hermione didn't know who it was at first, until she rolled the girl over. "OH, my god Luna! Oh god, your, your Bleeding. I've got to do something. I've got to get help. Luna, Luna can you hear me?" Luna at this blinked up at Hermione, but said nothing. "Oh, lordy, lordy who did this. I'm going to get help" Hermione stood up. And as she was running toward the portrait door she yelled back at Luna. "Hang in there, Luna. I'll be right back, I promise you, ok."  
  
Hermione slipped out into the hall. Running barefoot, she ran down the hall down the stares and to the portrait of the Fat Lady, screaming the Password running through the door, crying all along.  
  
Since it was still rather early everyone was asleep. Hermione glanced around the common room, until her eyes fell on sleeping Harry. Hermione ran to his side, shaking Harry she exclaimed "Harry, Harry wake up Luna's been hurt, Harry!"  
  
"What, uh hi Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry said drowsily.  
  
"Harry, get your arse off this couch and go get Ron its Luna-?" Hermione got cut off by Harry.  
  
"Wait what's up with Luna what's happened?"  
  
"Harry, shut up, Luna's been hurt I think raped! GO GET RON!" at this Harry hopped up and ran up the dormitory stairs. Running towards Ron's four poster bed, he tore open his drapes.  
  
"Ron, Ron wake up!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, man, its like 5:00 in the morning why don't you just Bugger off!" Ron exclaimed rolling over and closing his eyes.  
  
"Ron, Get the Fuck up! Luna's been hurt!" Harry shouted rolling him over.  
  
"Wait, what, Luna's been hurt. Oh god!" Ron exclaimed hopping up from his bed. "Harry Come on lets go!" Ron and Harry ran down the stairs to a waiting Hermione. "Hermione, where is Luna? How long will is it going to take to get to her?" said Ron hurriedly.  
  
"Ok, Ron, Ron, calm down. We al need to stay cool and reserved." Hermione exclaimed. "We need to go get Luna then Carry her to the Hospital Wing, ok! Follow me." Hermione ran to the door and pushed it open, Ron and Harry followed closely behind her. They ran down the hall.  
  
"Hermione, where is Luna at, how much further?" Ron exclaimed panting as he ran.  
  
"Were almost there, I found her in the Prefects Bathroom. Come on!" They Reached the Portrait and all three screamed the password at the same time. The portrait creaked open.  
  
Ron pushed it further open and ran inside. Hermione and Harry followed. Ron fell to Luna's side. "Oh my God! Hermione get a towel, Luna, Luna love listen to me can you roll over on your back?" at this Luna rolled over, so she faced him, on her back. Hermione brought over the towel. She covered Luna up.  
  
While all this was going on Harry stood up against the wall, eyes wide and mouth open. He thought: "I was supposed to visit Luna last night, in here nonetheless. I didn't do this did I?" Harry got snapped out of his trance when Ron yelled something at him.  
  
"Harry, yo, snap out of it we need your help come on!" Ron had Luna's left side and Harry her right, Hermione walked ahead making sure they were watching where they were going.  
  
They took Luna up two more flights of stairs and into the Hospital Wing. "Lay her on the bed I'm going to go get Madam Pomphrey." Hermione said going to Madam Pomphrey's office door.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was gazing down at Luna. "Harry who could have done this? I mean why, god I hope she's alright. As soon as I find out who did this I'm going to rip his bloody body limb from limb!"  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "Ron why do you care so much? I mean Luna yeah she's my friend to but you act like your in love with her."  
  
"Harry who gives a rats arse what everyone thinks I do love her we've been going out for about 3 weeks now and yesterday I found out how much I loved her!" Ron shouted rather angrily, as he relived the moment. "And now she's here and hurt and what happens if she dies!?"  
  
"My god Ron you're over reacting! ... "Wait, what you've been going out with Luna?" Harry said Confused.  
  
"Ye-"Ron began when he was distracted by Hermione and Madam Pomphrey running out of her office.  
  
"Oh, dear me, dear me" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed looking over Luna. "Where did you find her?"  
  
"I found her Madam Pomphrey in the Prefects Bathroom." Exclaimed Hermione  
  
"And what do you think happened to her?"  
  
"I believe that she was raped. Who by I could not tell." Answered Hermione again  
  
"Alright I am going to have to ask you to leave so I can help her." Madam Pomphrey exclaimed. "You may come back this evening at 6:00 to visit. I should have more to tell you then. Good bye"  
  
The three friends turned to leave, but as they were about to walk through the door, madam Pomphrey called. "Don't worry, she should be just fine and I will be speaking with Professor Dumbledore about this though." And with that Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked out into the hall...  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter going to try and retain the plot again to finish the fic!!! Sorry bout the Cliff hanger!  
Melamin Larien 


	9. It Couldn't Have Been Me?

A/N: Hey everyone long time no write this chapter isn't very long but I know the next one will be!

The three walked out into the hall with troubled looks on their faces. Hermione began "who could have possible done this?"

"I don't know Mione." Ron said with an almost crying tone in his voice.

'I couldn't have' Harry thought 'could I? I mean, I was really infuriated last night, and I was supposed to meet Luna last night too?'

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by an outraged burst from Ron. "I swear on Bloody Merlin's Head if I ever find out who did this, and I will, I'll kill um'! I mean I'll put them through the worst pain in their entire life!" he ended panting with rage.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Ron please calm down." Hermione exclaimed with a pleading tone in her voice.

"Yeah mate! It'll be fine, she'll be fine. But getting all upset and saying your going to kill whoever did this won't solve anything." said Harry.

"Ron, Harry's right." Hermione said agreeing with Harry, as Ron's face went back to his natural color.

"Hermione, Harry, I'm sorry you guys its just, well, you know, I've never felt this way before about someone. And to think someone had the nerve to hurt her. It seriously kills me." said Ron sadly.

"I know Ron" Hermione answered "It's completely understandable."

"Let's go down to the Kitchens and get something to eat." stated Harry as he put the notion that it could have been him that had raped Luna in the back of his mind, for the time being. "It'll help get our minds off of Luna."

"Yeah that sounds good." Paused Ron "lets go!"

"Yeah let's!" exclaimed Hermione. With that Harry, Hermione, and a very disheveled Ron went down the stairs to find the portrait and to get much needed food from the kitchen.

A/N: yeah I know hardly worth a chapter line right I do concur! lol! Please review the next chapter is going to be a very big chapter! For all you flamers who hate my work, I do kind of wonder why in the world you would have read my story if you didn't like it in the first place but oh well if you like my story I'm glad that you do! The next chapter I'm sure is going to be one of my favorites! And I hope yours!

Thanks again for reading

Melamin Larien and or Kaitlyn!


	10. The Real Story

A/N: ok this chapter is an unveiling its shorter than I thought it would be but hey that makes it two chapters in 2 days I'm proud! Yeah! Hope you like!

"Ha ha ha! Crabbe, Goyle that was probably the evilest thing I've ever done in my life, Father will be so proud!" Exclaimed Draco as he took a seat in one of the leather armchairs in the Slytherin Common Room. "You should have heard her scream, it was positively hilarious. And she thought I was Harry, I mean seriously you guys, she's so loony, she probably would've thought I was Harry even if I hadn't used that changing spell. Ha ha ha!"

Crabbe then chimed in "How did you uh... make this plan up, was it uh... supposed to be... random?" Crabbe asked in his stuptified tone.

"Crabbe I found out Harry and Luna had been having sex one day when I happened to be walking past a classroom and heard them... of course it was rather late in the evening and no one had any right to be out, but I had some business to attend to with a certain Hufflepuff... if you know what I mean" Draco said with a manly laugh, and Crabbe and Goyle agreed with their slow deep laughs. "Anyway when I heard the obvious sounds of love making I had to see who was enjoying themselves so much, so I opened the door and low and behold Harry and Luna having sex on one of the desks in complete ecstasy. Well I thought I might do some detective work and see if this wasn't a one time thing, seeing as no one knew about this match. So I put an invisibility spell on myself and followed Luna around for two weeks, during the evenings. That's how I found out that this wasn't just a one time thing they did it several times a week at different scheduled places that stayed the same each time." Draco paused and he looked at Crabbe and Goyle. They were listening attentively. He smirked "so I comprised a devious plan to, well, fool her and have some fun myself."

"Draco, what exactly did you do?" Goyle blurted slowly.

"Well Goyle, if you would pay attention better you'd know that I Raped her in the Prefects Bathroom! You Bloody Idiot!" Screamed Draco at Goyle for his impertinence. "Anyway I want to go to the library to look up some more "useful" spells. And if either of you tell anyone I'll use a torture curse on you! ... Let's go!" And with that Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle made their way to the library with the knowledge of what Draco did fresh in their minds.

A/N: hey every one I know it's only been a day!! Ta da! I'm proud of my self!! Yeah! Ok well I hope that you liked this chapter now all you flamers know that it wasn't Harry it was Draco AHH Ha Ha!! I am truly a devil! Yeah! Ok well please review I hope you liked bye till next time hopefully soon!

Thanks for reading please R/R

Love,

Melamin Larien or Kaitlyn! Mwah!!


	11. Oh, God!

A/N Hey all one whole year! so so sorry this chapters been done for about 9 months but im lazy and didnt feel like typing i hope you enjoy the chapter... you all probably expected this but well you'll know once you've read!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way up from the great hall to the infirmary after dinner. When they entered the infirmary, someone they did not expect to be there was. "Proffessor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Madam Pomphrey came to me this morning about Miss Lovegood's perdicament, and now I'm here checking in on her and hearing what she has to say abou..." Professor Dumbledor stopped as Madam Pomphrey entered through her office door. She walked toward Luna with a grave look on her face. She lent forward and wispered into her ear.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Luna's eyes grew big and her face configured into a look of horror. Madam Pomphrey drew away from Luna and patted her on the sholder. "It'll be fine we can take care of it." Madam Pomphrey said to Luna reasuring her of the thing she had wispered in Luna's ear. Then Madam Pomphrey made her way to Dumbledore's side, but as soon as she left Luna, Luna looked down and burst into tears. Luna's hands reached up to her face to cover her tears as if in shame. Madam Pomphrey looked back at the crying girl than leaned forward and told Dumbledore what she had just told Luna. Dumbledore's face changed to an understanding one, and as Madam Pomphrey pulled away he exclaimed "I suspected that."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other gravely for they to had their suspitions. Ron was crouched down at Luna's side so he was face to face with her. He kept telling her "It'll be alright, it'll be all right."

Then Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione and said "Miss Lovegood is pregnant Mr. Potter and Miss Granger..." Harry and Hermione didn't know what to think their eyes both got big and their breathing stopped for a moment. "We need this information to stay confidential. Miss Lovegood should be fine after last nights ordeal. The Staff and I are doing what we can to apprehend the person who did this to her. She should be able to carry on a normal unnoticed life for a while. But as the pregnancey progresses she'll start to show, and I need you two to keep this silent. Is that understood?"

"Yes Professor."

At this time Ron turned from Luna and met eyes with Dumbledore "Sir," he paused and cleared his throat gravely "Do we know who the father is, will we know soon?" Ron stopped eyes big like a child's, waiting for Dumbledore's answer.

"Ron, we will find out as soon as we can." Dumbledore paused and looked at Luna then back at Ron. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now Miss Lovegood needs her rest and I'd like to talk to her about the event of the previous night alone.

"Yes Professor" exclaimed Hermione "lets go boys, Luna, we'll be right there with you through it all." Harry turned with Hermione but Ron went and kissed Luna.

"I love you, and will always no matter." Ron kissed her again then turned and went with Harry and Hermione out of the infimary.

"Miss Lovegood" professor Dumbledore began as he turned to face her. " I'd like to ask you some questions in regard to last night.From your answers we may find out who did this to you."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed I dont know when I can promise a next chapter but hopefully soon please leave a review i like to read them good or bad although i must ask to the authenticity of your flame if you are a flamer because I know that if i dont like a story i dont finish reading it but thats me oh well i like constructive criticism so give it and i also like complementary comments too! ok well pleas R/R

LoVe much!

Melamin Larien or Kaitlyn, Smooches!


End file.
